


Mahal Kita

by DepressedOnion



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Jeremy speaks Tagalog, Kinda, M/M, Song fic, Tagalog, The boyfs being cute, boyf riends - Freeform, i love them, seriously, so does Michael, they're adorable, think of this as an apology for the last story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedOnion/pseuds/DepressedOnion
Summary: Alright, listen up. You need to understand something for a minute. You know Michael right? Red hoodie, headphones, Bob Marley? Well, this man failed to tell me, his best friend, that he was fluent in Tagalog. and that he sounds like an angel singing songs in it. How did I find this out you ask? Well, the same way I found out anything about Michael; when he's high and has no idea what the fuck he's saying.





	Mahal Kita

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants some fluff? Honestly Jeremy and Michael just make me feel lonely because their relationship is so goddamned sweet

Alright, listen up. You need to understand something for a minute. You know Michael right? Red hoodie, headphones, Bob Marley? Well, this man failed to tell me, his _best friend, _that he was fluent in Tagalog. _and _that he sounds like an angel singing songs in it. How did I find this out you ask? Well, the same way I found out anything about Michael; when he's high and has no idea what the fuck he's saying.____

_____ _

~~~~

____

Michael took another drag of the blunt, passing it over to me lazily. He was lying on his back in his red beanbag chair, eyes closed. He had his headphones on, but they weren't plugged into his phone playing the music.  
I smiled, staring openly at him since his eyes were closed. He wasn't wearing a shirt (or his hoodie) so he was just lying there half naked. He wasn't exactly ripped, but he jogged a half mile every morning and went to yoga constantly, so he had a nice build. It was actually kinda weird, how he managed to stay fit when he spends so much of his time on these beanbags playing videogames and eating shit that couldn't be healthy. 

_____ _

"Ngunit hindi mahalaga kung hangga't alam mo..." 

______ _ _

I stared in awe as Michael sang along to the music in a clear, soft voice. The pronunciation was perfect from what I could tell, and he still had his eyes closed like it was no big deal. 

_______ _ _ _

"Mahal kita! Mahal kita! Ito ay walang biro. Isa lang ang ngiti mo at ako ay nasa Langit.

________ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Mahal kita! Mahal kita! Ito ay walang biro. Mangyaring bigyan ako ng tugon... 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kahit ano ngunit... Ewan." 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He's crying. He raises a hand and wipes his face, sitting up and sniffling. "Michael." I hold out a hand, placing it on his knee. He looks at me, and I almost melt. His eyes are glossy and intense, and he's staring straight into my eyes like I'm his world. I blush, going to pull my hand away before he catches it in his. He sings along with the song as it ends, holding both of my hands in his. _"Mahal kita! Mahal kita! Ito ay walang biro. Jeremy, please... Sabihin mo sa akin na mahal mo rin ako." _I'm crying now too. Michael didn't know this, but ever since I learned Michael was Filipino I'd been learning Tagalog. I knew what every word he said meant, and my brain was swimming in happiness. _"Mahal din kita." _I lean forward and kiss him, pressing a hand to his cheek. He pulls me into his lap and tangles his fingers in my hair while I wrap my arms around his neck. I've never felt happier than I do right now, and I never want this moment to end.____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I love you, Michael. ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
